


You Are Mine, And I Am Yours

by Folie_a_duex



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, Denied orgasm, Emotional Sex, Feely porn, Flirty Ciel, Hurt Sebastian, Jealous Sebastian, M/M, Smut, demon!ciel, for all you sinners out there, its really just emotional fucking, possessive sebby, post season two, subby ciel but he’s not really that good of a sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-07 11:46:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17365343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Folie_a_duex/pseuds/Folie_a_duex
Summary: Sebastian has lost the soul of his beloved master, but his master has not left him yet. There is still a contract, and there is still a bond.Ciel Phantomhive belongs to Sebastian Michaelis.Sebastian Michaelis belongs to Ciel Phantomhive.And so they fuck





	You Are Mine, And I Am Yours

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something kinda angsty and smutty. 
> 
> This is the first time I’ve written explicit smut and the first time writing something for the Black Butler fandom. I hope you enjoy it!

Ciel Phantomhive died on the 26th of August, 1889.

  
  
Sebastian Michaelis lost everything on August 26, 1889.

  
  
You’d think demons were heartless, and I will not lie, they really are.

  
  
No heart pumps in their chest, and no love lives in their minds.

  
  
And yet... that feeling of heartbreak is something not even demons can escape.

  
  
”Sebastian.”

  
  
”My lord?”

  
  
”I need you to teach me something.”

  
  
”What is it?”

  
  
”How do you make a contract with a human?”

  
  
Something in Sebastian breaks at the sound of those words. “You must identify what they most desire, my lord.”

  
  
”Like you did with me?”

  
  
The words strike another blow in Sebastian’s empty chest. “Exactly like I did with you.”

  
  
Ciel turns to Sebastian with rich blue eyes, but all too soon, those eyes turn red. “Then help me find a suitable soul to make a contract with and consume. This is an order.”

  
  
”Yes, my lord.”

  
  
~~~

  
  
Ciel Phantomhive has eyes from heaven.

  
  
Blue, rich blue, like the ocean or the evening sky.

  
  
But on August 26, 1889, someone stole those eyes and painted them red.

  
  
That someone goes by the name of Claude Faustus. Well, he did go by that name. He no longer does, since he no longer lives.

  
  
_Ciel is mine._

  
  
No.

  
  
_Ciel_ was _mine_.

  
  
It’s haunting, to see the young master consume his own souls and make his own contracts. His eyes light up with the same maniacal delight, but this time the eyes are red. He still smiles that gleeful smile and cackles the way a child would for a Christmas present, the way that would never let you guess that he was laughing over the deaths and losses of some poor souls. He is exactly the same but he is nothing like Sebastian’s young master. Like Sebastian’s Ciel.

  
  
”Sebastian.”

  
  
”Yes, my lord?”

  
  
He looks at Sebastian with that deep blue eye. “You’ve been awfully dull, lately.”

  
  
Sebastian has learned to accept strange things from his master but this still surprises him. “Have I done something to displease you, my lord?”

  
  
Ciel scoffs. “No. And yes. You’ve been looking far too sad for a demon, and while I took pleasure in seeing you suffer for a while, it’s now truly bothersome.”

  
  
”How so, my lord?” Sebastian’s voice is still dull, still plain, and still utterly heartbroken.

  
  
“Are you truly cross over the loss of my soul? It’s not like I starve you, we both make contracts with humans and we both consume souls. Your last meal, Jenna, I think her name was, she seemed to excite you,” Ciel mutters, laughing a bit at the memory. It was one of the few times which Sebastian looked a little happier than usual.

  
  
Sebastian doesn’t answer immediately. The only reason why Jenna excited Sebastian was because of her eyes and the way she acted like his Ciel. She was a good meal, but nothing more than a reflection of what Sebastian truly desires. And what is it that Sebastian truly desires? The lost soul of one Ciel Phantomhive? Or something else entirely?

  
  
“Answer me, demon.” Ciel’s voice is like glass cutting ice.  

  
  
“It’s not solely the lost of your soul,” Sebastian answers quietly.  

  
  
Ciel isn’t satisfied with the answer. “Then what is it? It’s been three years and you still mope around like some lost dog.”

  
  
“I will do as I please,” Sebastian hisses out.

  
Ciel chuckles cruely. “No, you won’t. You forget, Sebastian, that you are mine, remember?” Ciel lifts up the eye patch to reveal the contract. That god forsaken contract.

  
  
“And you were supposed to be mine.” Sebastian’s expression is tinted with anger, and Ciel internally cheers at the display of emotion. Finally, something besides the dull mask he’s been wearing for the last three damned years.

  
  
“Yes.” Ciel leans back in his chair like some cruel king. “I was supposed to be yours. My soul, specifically.”

  
  
Sebastian stares at Ciel with some sort of desperate plead, but he bares his teeth instead. “You were stolen from me.”

 

Ciel chuckles. “You sound like a jilted lover, Sebastian. Did my soul mean that much to you?”

  
”It wasn’t just your soul. It was what we had. We had a balanced relationship and a trust that neither of us betrayed. I am bound to you until your revenge is fulfilled, and I remain yours until I have consumed your soul.” Sebastian tries to even his breathing and find the right words to convey this. “I wanted to honor our contract fully until the end. I wanted to consume you on my own terms and have you willingly give me your soul.”

  
”So you felt violated,” Ciel suggests. “You felt that the world was thrown upside down and that you lost everything.”

  
”I did lose everything,” Sebastian hisses. “Claude violated demonic honor and stole what was _mine_ . And then that Annafellows bitch turned you into-”

  
”A demon,” Ciel finishes. “She turned me into one of you.”

  
Sebastian leans forward and looks at Ciel with an adoration and possessiveness rarely found in demons. “They touched what was mine.”

  
Ciel laughs a bit. “I’m still yours, Sebastian.”

  
  
Sebastian raises a brow at this.

  
  
”Silly demon,” Ciel mutters. He gets up from his chair and straddles Sebastian’s lap. “The contract still holds. You are mine until the day my revenge is carried out and you eat my soul. I am yours until the day my revenge is carried out and you consume my soul. The only little bump in the road is that there is no soul to consume, now.”  

  
“It was the main factor that bound the contract,” Sebastian says.

  
  
Ciel nods. “Yes. It was one of the main final points to this deal. It was your goal, per say.” He trails his hands down Sebastian’s chest. “But the loss of the soul merely guarantees us an eternity. For the rest of time, you are mine and I am yours. This body?” Ciel drags his hands down his chest seductively. “It’s yours.” Ciel leans forward and their breaths intermingle. A single finger traces Sebastian’s jawline. “This body?” Ciel places his lips beside Sebastian’s ear. “It’s mine.”

  
  
Sebastian looks at Ciel with some sort of wonder and Ciel smirks. “I thought that my soul wasn’t the only thing that kept you by my side.”

  
Sebastian shakes his head. “No. It wasn’t.”

  
”Then what was it?” Ciel whispers, his eyes half lidded.

  
Sebastian says a silent prayer to god knows who and answers. “Your will. Your resolve. Your trust that was firmly placed in those who deserved it. Your rage. Your ability to keep going, trusting that I was always going to be there.”

  
Ciel nods. “And you will always be here. I haven’t changed, Sebastian. I’m still me. I’ve been a bit bored lately, but I still have the same fire.” Ciel leans back a bit and looks into Sebastian’s eyes. “Right?”

  
Sebastian cups one side of his young master’s face with a single gloved hand. “You are still my young master.” The words are spoken from the hellish lips the way the virgin mother would say a prayer to some god. He looks at his master and wonders why Ciel lost the spark he had with him. Ciel always had a goal, a clear goal of revenge, but now that goal is gone. Alois was an enemy he needed to defeat, but now he’s gone. Sebastian has always been there to carry out his young master’s will, but now where was that will? That passion?

 

The pattern that Sebastian had fallen into was broken, and he realizes that he wants to find that same pattern, or at least some pattern to follow. He wants something that will bring back his young master’s fire. “You’re mine.”

  
Ciel chuckles. “Exactly. I’m still yours. No one has come to steal the rest of me away, so stop moping around and realize that I’m not that bad of a person to be stuck with for an eternity.”

  
  
Sebastian’s lips part slightly as they turn up into a single, wicked smile. Sebastian can work with this. This Ciel was not the one he made the contract with, but perhaps it was time Sebastian started a new chapter of his relationship with Ciel. “No, you’re really not. However,” Sebastian leans in closely and drags his fangs a bit on Ciel’s earlobe. “I want some confirmation that you are mine.”

  
Ciel huffs and points to his violet eye. “This isn’t enough?”

  
  
Sebastian shakes his head. “That is how a demon would mark his human meal. You are no longer human, but you are still mine.”

  
Ciel arches into Sebastian’s body. “And am I still your meal, you insufferable demon?”

  
  
“Yes,” Sebastian growls as his hands snake onto Ciel’s skinny hips. “And I still intent to devour you.”

  
Ciel merely grins. “Then do it.” His eyes sparkle with villainous delight. “Devour me,” he whispers, and how can Sebastian say no to that? To that fire that lights up in Ciel’s eyes?

 

Sebastian suddenly stands up in a single, fluid movement; Ciel in his arms. The room they currently are staying in is simple and a bit run down, but Sebastian has little care for how the room looks now. There is a bed that is clean - at the moment - and Sebastian has the perfect use for the bed. Demons care very little for sleep, but that does not mean all beds and comfortable things are suddenly wasted. Sebastian places his young master gingerly on the bed, and his eyes glow softly in the dark. Ciel watches Sebastian expectantly, and his eyes glow too when he realizes exactly what Sebastian’s sinful hands are doing.

 

“Going to give me a strip-tease, you hellish creature?” Ciel taunts.

 

Sebastian momentarily pauses and looks at Ciel coldly. “I hope you realize, young master, that you are now one of those ‘hellish creatures’ you speak of.”

 

“I know what I am,” Ciel spits.

 

“Then why say the words with such disgust?” Sebastian questions softly.

 

“I do not!”

 

“You say them mockingly,” Sebastian states calmly.

 

“I will do as I please, Sebastian. I know I am a monster now, hell, I’ve always been one, but you are my monster.” Ciel sits up on the bed and stares his butler down. “I am a creature of hell, and so are you. You have earned the title of being ‘one hell of a butler,’ and I have not.” Ciel suddenly looks bashful and he turns his eyes elsewhere. “You have taught me almost everything in my life that matters.” The last words are whispered, but to demonic ears, Ciel might have just as well of shouted them at Sebastian.

 

Sebastian crawls onto the bed - his tie undone and flapping about - and looms over his young master. His eyes are no less demonic, the red piercing through the comforting darkness, but his touch is soft. His gloved hand brushes Ciel’s hair aside from his face and he smiles. This is his young master. This is his Ciel.

 

“Ciel.”

 

Ciel’s eyes flick back to Sebastian immediately.

 

“You’ve never called me by my name before,” Ciel whispers.

 

Sebastian offers him a smile. “You’ve never admitted how much I am to you.”

 

Ciel scoffs halfheartedly. “Sure I have.”

 

Sebastian shakes his head. “Not like that. I’ve always been a pawn; your knight; a chess piece; a teacher; a butler.” He leans down to brush his lips across Ciel’s violet eye’s lid. “But never something that mattered to your personal life.”

 

Ciel grabs Sebastian’s head and brings their foreheads together. “You are my life, now. You are the only thing that will ever remain the same. You are mine.” Ciel says the words with a promise laced between them. “And I am yours.”

 

Sebastian smiles. “You are mine.” He kisses Ciel’s eyes and then cheeks. “And I am yours.”

 

Sebastian turns their positions gently so that Ciel is straddling Sebastian, and Sebastian begins to underdress Ciel. His hands flicker across the ties and buttons, undoing them in otherworldly elegance, and with every new patch of skin, Sebastian covers it in kisses and dark promises. Promises of possession, of adoration, of fire, of hell. With every piece of skin Sebastian uncovers, he whispers his ownership onto Ciel’s skin.

 

Soon, although far too slowly for Ciel’s taste, Ciel’s torso is completely bare and Sebastian has ravaged every inch of it. There are no bite marks, but Sebastian grins at the marks that will soon cover his little master.

 

“Sebastian,” Ciel whines. “You are taking too damn long.”

 

“Oh?” Sebastian chuckles. “Do you not like being teased?” He whispers into Ciel’s collarbone. “Do you not like drawing the pleasure out?”

 

“Damn you,” Ciel huffs out. “Damn you, Sebastian.”

 

Sebastian unbuckles Ciel’s trousers and gives Ciel a trademark smirk. “You’re mistaken, my little lord.” The belt comes flying off with a loud crack, and Ciel shudders at the sound. “I’ve already been damned and you with me.”

 

“Then hurry the fuck up,” Ciel pants. “At least kiss me, you stupid demon.”

 

Sebastian takes Ciel’s face into his gloved hands and nuzzles the kiss point beneath his jaw. “Yes, my lord.” He kisses Ciel with a gentle touch of the lips and then cheekily pulls away.

 

“Kiss me like you mean it,” Ciel hisses and drags Sebastian’s lips back to his own.

 

Sebastian kisses him chastely again and Ciel growls when Sebastian refuses to open up for Ciel’s probing tongue.

 

“Damn demon,” Ciel hisses. “Kiss me the way you wanted to consume my soul. Ravage my body and what is left the way you wanted to take my soul.” Ciel kisses him harshly. “Make sweet love to me the way a demon loves a soul.”

 

Sebastian licks at his earlobe. “Is that an order, my lord?”

 

“It is.” Ciel looks into Sebastian’s slitted eyes. “I order you to devour me.”

 

Something flickers in Sebastian’s eyes. “Yes, my lord.”

 

I think what flickered in his eyes was the loss of his resolve. Instantly, Sebastian flips their positions again, so he looms over his young master, and his eyes glow with hellish desire. Those hands that were once so gentle now rips away Ciel’s trousers and he kisses his master, his bochan, his everything, the way he imagined taking Ciel’s soul. Ciel’s own hands are not idle, and they fumble with Sebastian’s own clothes and growls when the buttons refuse to cooperate with him. Claws grow a little as he rips away the perfectly tailored clothes of his beloved butler, and he moans in victory when his hands meet Sebastian’s chiseled chest.

 

“You’re fucking beautiful, did you know that?” Ciel pants into Sebastian’s unrelenting mouth. “You’re so fucking beautiful.”

 

Sebastian chuckles as his hands move down to cup Ciel’s ass. “You’re mouth has become rather filthy, young master.”

 

“I am kissing a demon, right now. It’s only expected.”

 

Sebastian bites lightly on his bottom lip and grins wickedly. “And this demon you speak of, do you think he will do other things to you?”

 

Ciel nods frantically. “I did order him to fuck me.”

 

Sebastian traces a single finger up Ciel’s glistening length and hums. “No, you did not.”

 

Ciel slaps Sebastian’s ass. “Then fuck me, you git.”

 

Sebastian takes Ciel’s cock into hand and gives it one hard tug, earning a sinful whine from his master. “So impatient, my lord.”

 

Ciel claws at Sebastian’s back and moves one hand down to fumble with Sebastian's own clothed length, hidden away behind all of those useless layers of clothing. “I want this inside of me,” he rasps into Sebastian’s ear. “I want your fucking sinful dick inside of me this damn instant.”

 

Sebastian bites at Ciel’s ear and coos softly. “Not yet.” He begins moving his hand up and down Ciel’s shaft. “Not quite yet.”

 

Ciel has no choice but to whine into Sebastian’s mouth when he kisses him again.

 

“I intend to take your virginity with grace, my lord,” Sebastian whispers into his mouth, and Ciel squirms at his words. “You should expect no less from your butler.”

 

“You’re not my butler,” Ciel rasps. “Not anymore. You’re more than that. You’re my friend, my companion, my lover, my everything.” Ciel presses another hungry kiss against Sebastian’s lips. “So don’t you dare take this slowly.”

 

“If I am not your butler,” Sebastian smirks wickedly. “Then you are not my master. So I shall do as I please.”

 

Ciel whines again as his cock is taken into Sebastian’s skillful hand and pumped. “Sebas… Sebastian…”

 

“You are mine, Ciel, do you understand?” Sebastian whispers hurriedly into Ciel’s mouth, urging him on. “You belong to me, and only me.”

 

Ciel can only frantically nod as Sebastian’s hand quickens.

 

“Only I can see you like this. Only I can take you like this. Only I will every have the pleasure of devouring you.” Sebastian bites roughly at Ciel’s tongue and Ciel comes with a shout. White paints Sebastian’s chest, and Sebastian revels in the feeling of Ciel’s desire covering his skin. “You are mine,” he whispers into Ciel’s hair. “Always and forever more, mine.”

 

Ciel calms down a bit from his high, and Sebastian licks at Ciel’s ear, cooing softly against his Ciel. This boy is his, and will always be his.

 

“I hope you don’t plan to stop here, Sebastian,” Ciel groans. “I want that cock of yours.”

 

Sebastian chuckles at his master’s determination. “And you shall have it, my Ciel.” Sebastian shifts a bit as he lowers Ciel between his legs, and he gently pushes Ciel’s head down to his crotch. “You want it so bad?”

 

Ciel grins evilly and presses light kisses against his lover’s bulge. “Oh, I do.”

 

Sebastian bucks a bit into Ciel’s face and purrs. “Then take it.”

 

Keeping his eyes trained on Sebastian, Ciel begins mouthing at Sebastian’ crotch through the layers of clothing, giving it the occasional kitten lick. With his teeth, he carefully undoes the ties of his trousers and he pushes them down with his small pale hands. Instantly, Sebastian’ length pops out like a Phantomhive toy, and Ciel immediately presses hots kisses all over it.

 

“That’s it,” Sebastian moans softly. “I know you love this cock. You’ve never even had it, and yet you want it so.”

 

Ciel responds by slipping the head into his mouth, and Sebastian throws his head back at the feeling. He’s had women and men, demons and angels, reapers and humans, but this… this is unlike all of them. They had all been for business or some physical pleasure, but Ciel is different. The tongue that is slurping on his length is the same tongue that gave him his orders. The lips that are surrounding his length are the same lips that he and only he has kissed. The mouth that is sucking his dick dry is the same mouth that spat at him with such authority and power.

 

This is Ciel Phantomhive, the boy who belongs to Sebastian and only Sebastian.

 

After some pleasurable minutes of wet kisses and sucks on Sebastian’s manhood, Sebastian begins rutting up into Ciel’s mouth, and Ciel takes it even deeper into his throat.

 

“That’s it, my master,” Sebastian groans. “Let me fuck those pretty lips of yours. Let me tear your throat apart. Oh yes… oh yes.” There’s a bulge in Ciel’s throat and tears in his eyes, and Sebastian decides that this is the image he’s going to come to. “I want you to swallow all of it, you understand?”

 

Ciel awkwardly nods around Sebastian’s length, and Sebastian bucks up even harder into his mouth. Soon, Sebastian spills his release into Ciel, and his good little master swallows every drop. He doesn’t relent, though, and keeps licking at his demon’s manhood, cleaning it with an expression that is far too innocent for this scene.

 

“You taste like sin itself, Sebastian,” Ciel drawls.

 

“Then let me have a taste of you,” Sebastian purrs and he flips Ciel onto his back. He traces the beautiful lines of Ciel’s skin as he lowers himself down and not an inch of it is left unkissed.

 

“You’re beautiful, my Ciel,” Sebastian whispers into Ciel’s stomach. “So beautiful.”

 

Ciel scoffs. “You’re one emotional demon.”

 

Sebastian flicks his crimson eyes up at Ciel. “Only for you,” he murmurs before swallowing Ciel’s dick in one go.

 

Ciel practically levitates off the bed at the feeling of Sebastian’s hot mouth ensnaring his boyish manhood, and Ciel will never admit to the whines that escape his mouth. The sounds seem to urge Sebastian on, who then sucks with even more vigor before sliding off with a loud pop.

 

“Oh your stomach, master,” Sebastian commands.

 

Ciel reluctantly obeys, secretly eager for what his demon has planned for him.

 

“Raise your hips.”

 

Ciel obeys, and his ass is given a firm slap which vibrates through the room.

 

“Such a pretty ass,” Sebastian murmurs. “It’ll look even more beautiful on my cock.”

 

If Ciel was human, he would blush at the words. “You’re all talk, Sebastian. I’ve yet to have that cock in my ass.”

 

The comment earns Ciel another firm slap. “Don’t talk to your demon that way.”

 

Ciel huffs and wiggles his bum at Sebastian. “Then fuck me alreadY-”

 

Sebastian’s tongue plunges into Ciel’s perk little ass and effective shuts Ciel up. Ciel moans into the mattress and wonders how something so lewd and filthy feel so… utterly heavenly. Sebastian’s tongue is like his hand, only softer and just as skilled, and it’s _wet._ It makes the most vulgar slurping noises, but it prods at Ciel in all the right places. Demons cannot go to Heaven, they lost the opportunity long ago, but Ciel decides that demons can make their own heaven. Sebastian’s tongue - which weaves so many lies and snares for his prey - is the closest thing Ciel has ever known to Heaven.

 

No, not Heaven. Heaven is pure and boring and filled with pompous angelic assholes. Sebastian is something far better. That sinful tongue that’s splitting Ciel’s virgin ass is better than anything Heaven could ever offer Ciel.

 

In too short time, Sebastian pulls away and presses kisses to Ciel’s nape and spine, and Ciel shivers at the feeling. This is his demon, his beloved demon, _his_ demon. Sebastian’s fingers wander down to Ciel’s puckered hole, and they gently slip in and begin scissoring Ciel.

 

“Holy fuck,” Ciel gasps. The feeling of something as long as Sebastian’s fingers entering him? Once again, sinfully delightful.

 

Sebastian chuckles at his young master’s response and he uses just a tad of demonic magic to quicken the process and have Ciel’s hole ready for the real meal. Soon, four fingers plunge into Ciel and the boy is already a disaster under Sebastian’s skillful digits.

 

“Are you ready for more, bochan?” Sebastian rumbles into Ciel’s ear, his length poking at Ciel’s lower back, already hard again.

 

“Yes,” Ciel rasps. “Oh god, _yes_.”

 

Sebastian pulls Ciel’s hip up against his own and he slaps them gently. “Try again.”

 

Ciel turns his head in confusion and slight rage. “What?”

 

“Ask me again, properly, this time.”

 

Ciel stares at Sebastian incredulously. “Will you just fuck me already you insufferable demon-”

 

Another slap lands on Ciel’s rear. “Manners, my lord. Manners.”

 

Ciel groans, feeling the fingers enter his ass again, but it isn’t what he wants. He wants something larger than his demon’s skillful hands - he wants something thicker and longer and something able to fill him to the brim.

 

“You want me to beg,” Ciel confirms.

 

Sebastian kisses Ciel’s nape in reward. “Yes, my darling.”

 

Ciel pushes his hips down a little to brush his painfully hard dick against the sheets, but Sebastian pulls him right back up.

 

“Beg for me, my lord.” The words are damning.

 

Ciel shoves his face into the mattress and curses his pride. “No.”

 

Sebastian rocks into Ciel’s ass and hums thoughtfully. “Then I’ll just pleasure myself and refuse to let you come.” His hands find Ciel’s cock and brushes a certain pattern on them, and Ciel fills with worry. “You won’t be able to come with that spell on. But don’t worry, I’ll still pleasure myself.”

 

Ciel makes a sound of confusion, but then something is sliding into him, something long and thick and he’s screaming in delight as he realizes what it is. Sebastian rolls his hips into Ciel’s and he pulls Ciel flush against his own chest. Sebastian nibbles lovingly at the tip of Ciel’s ear and moves in and out of Ciel slowly. In contrast the the rough mouth fucking Sebastian did earlier, this is gentle and almost loving. The sensual roll of Sebastian’s hips is like waves crashing on a beach, and Ciel loves it. He loves every bit of his demon, and his bed skills are definitely at the top of the list.

 

However, Sebastian is a demon. And let us not forget the patient and sinful plots they use to ensnare their prey.

 

Soon, Sebastian is pounding into Ciel at full speed and Ciel can feel himself at the brink of release, but release is not coming. Release is right there but so so far away and Ciel moans in pleasure but the pleasure has no final. There is not goal that can be reached and Ciel nearly screams from the frustration.

 

“Sebastian… damn demon… what did you do to me…” Ciel whined.

 

Sebastian moans into Ciel’s ears. “You are going to beg for this cock and for your own release. I will not let you until you do.”

 

Ciel whines at the next particularly hard thrust into his prostate, but release is nowhere to be seen.

 

“Sebastian! Let me come let me come!” Ciel shouts.

 

Sebastian claws at his Ciel’s chest and rumbles, “No. Beg for it.”

 

Damn it, Ciel thinks. Damn you, Sebastian.

 

Ciel holds out for a while, but Sebastian is merciless. Every single soul and creature that Sebastian has fucked has surrendered to him. Every single one has become his lowly slave. Every single one has fallen under the spell of their own lust. Ciel Phantomhive is no different - he will fall prey to Sebastian.

 

So, eventually, at the moment where Sebastian’s graze Ciel’s cock lightly, Ciel snaps. He snaps and he breaks and suddenly every single dark desire escapes past his lips.

 

“Please,” he whispers.

 

“Kitten?” Sebastian murmurs into Ciel’s hair. “Say it louder kitten.”

 

“Please, Sebastian, let me come.” The name slips past Ciel’s lips without a second thought, and they drive Sebastian past the cliff of sanity.

 

“Louder, kitten,” he growls as he fucks into his master with more strength.

 

“Fuck me, Sebastian! Fuck me until I come, let me come!” Ciel screams, and never will he ever admit the vulgar things that pass his lips this night.

 

Sebastian fumbles with Ciel’s cock, but the spell is removed and suddenly Ciel’s coming and Sebastian’s coming and white paints the inside of their eyes.

 

They collapse together onto the bed, and Sebastian unconsciously cradles his master closely to his chest, purring at the feeling of his come dripping out of Ciel. Later, he would go into butler mode and clean the room like a maniac, but now he will let himself indulge in filthy desires.

 

“You will never speak of this to anyone but me, so you understand, Sebastian? This is an order,” Ciel mutters angrily.

 

Sebastian cuddles his bochan closer to his chest. “Yes my lord.”

 

“But…” Ciel begins softly. “I want to it again, sometime.”

 

“Really?” Sebastian angles his head to see Ciel’s expression, which is the cutest pout known to Earth, Heaven, and Hell.

 

“You were amazing,” Ciel mutters. “Happy now?”

 

Sebastian purrs and kisses Ciel’s cheek. He has his bochan back. “More than happy.”

 

Ciel scoffs. “I can’t believe you were this upset because you didn’t get laid.”

 

Sebastian bites Ciel’s ear in retaliation. “That was not the reason and you know that.”

 

Ciel chuckles and turns in Sebastian’s arms so he can face him. “I know.”

 

Sebastian kisses Ciel gently and murmurs, “I missed my bochan.”

 

“I am yours, Sebastian,” Ciel promises.

 

“And I am yours, my Ciel.”

 

Ciel has the fire in his eyes again and Sebastian has found his bochan again.

 

_Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the weird spaces between paragraphs, I wrote half on the ao3 website and finished it on google docs so copy and pasting isn’t always perfect. 
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos and tell me what you thought about it!


End file.
